National Usercane Center/Usercane Advisories
NUC Advisories are discontinued until further notice. The advisory author is simply too busy to keep up with all these advisories. Thank you for your cooperation. If you are new to the usercane concept, it is recommended that you read this blog post. NUC issuing advisories for the Atlantic on Usercane Hype, Subtropical Userpression Azure, Usercane Roussil, Usercane Bob, Usercane Floyd, Usercane Collin, Tropical Userpression Teresa, Usercane Akio, Usercane James, Usercane Garfield, Usercane Brick, Tropical Userstorm Mario, Tropical Userstorm Gary, Usercane Farm, Tropical Userstorm Jake, Tropical Userpression Dan, Tropical Userstorm Blackford, Usercane Chap, Tropical Userstorm Joshua, Tropical Userstorm Addict, Usercane Cooper, Usercane Prism, Tropical Userstorm Astro, Subtropical Userstorm Alissa, Tropical Userstorm Nova, Tropical Userstorm Willman, Tropical Userstorm Olo, Tropical Userstorm Migs, Tropical Userstorm Bosleyrock, Tropical Userpression Barg, Tropical Userstorm Genius, Tropical Userstorm Alpha, Tropical Userstorm Dojo, Tropical Userstorm Harvey, Tropical Userstorm LOL, Tropical Userstorm Joe, and Tropical Userstorm Tiger. New NUC Advisory issued on Tropical Userstorm Stacy, Tropical Userstorm Monsoon, Tropical Userstorm Fargoniac and Tropical Userstorm Hypo. Last NUC Advisory issued on Tropical Userstorm Cake. The National Usercane Center (NUC) is the official center that tracks usercanes on HHW. These advisories will be updated once every week on Saturdays. However, in cases of drastic intensity changes, special advisories may be issued. If you have over 25 edits and believe you are not on here, please send me a message on my wall and I'll verify if I need to add you. General Outlook 000 ABNT20 KNUC 242328 DUOAL TROPICAL USERCANE OUTLOOK NUC NATIONAL USERCANE CENTER 800 PM EDT SUN DEC 17 2017 The National Usercane Center is issuing advisories for the Atlantic on Usercane Hype, Subtropical Userpression Azure, Usercane Roussil, Usercane Bob, Usercane Floyd, Usercane Collin, Tropical Userstorm Teresa, Usercane Akio, Usercane James, Usercane Garfield, Usercane Brick, Tropical Userstorm Mario, Tropical Userstorm Gary, Usercane Farm, Tropical Userstorm Jake, Tropical Userpression Dan, Tropical Userstorm Blackford, Usercane Chap, Tropical Userstorm Joshua, Tropical Userstorm Addict, Usercane Cooper, Tropical Userpression Cake, Usercane Prism, Tropical Userstorm Astro, Subtropical Userstorm Alissa, Tropical Userstorm Nova, Tropical Userstorm Willman, Tropical Userstorm Olo, Tropical Userstorm Migs, Tropical Userstorm Bosleyrock, Tropical Userpression Barg, Tropical Userstorm Genius, Tropical Userstorm Alpha, Tropical Userstorm Dojo, Tropical Userstorm Harvey, Tropical Userstorm LOL, Tropical Userstorm Joe, and Tropical Userstorm Tiger. 1. Convection associated with the remnants of Usercane Sjmaven has continued to pulsate over the past several weeks. However, these remnants are located in an area of dry air, and if the remnants redevelop they will likely be short lived. These remnants are located over the open North Atlantic and therefore is no threat to land. * Formation chance through 2 weeks...low...20 percent. * Formation chance through 1 month...low...10 percent. 2. The remnants of Tropical Userstorm Bin have have been displaying bursts of convection. The shear around it's area is low and could travel around this basin and development is kinda possible. * Formation chance through 2 weeks...high...80 percent. * Formation chance through 1 month...high...80 percent. $$ Forecaster Farm 2010 Storms 2011 Storms 2012 Storms 2013 Storms 2014 Storms 2015 Storms 2016 Storms 2017 Storms Category:Usercanes